


My Dying Wish

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Bonding, Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Tragedy, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm dying, Charlie.  But maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get enough time to say goodbye to everyone first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie frowned as she watched the soldier scurry out of the room. "Miles, why are we here?" she demanded.

Miles pressed the tumbler of alcohol and ice to his forehead. Damn but his temperature seemed to be up today. It was probably all the walking they did. "We're here to see Monroe," he replied, not opening his eyes. "Just like I told the soldier."

"Which doesn't make any sense," Charlie snapped. "I mean, you wake me in the middle of the night, drag me from the Georgia Federation and sneak into Independence Hall only to tell me to sit here and wait? What the hell are we waiting for?"

"For me, I'd assume," a soft voice said. Charlie's head snapped towards the entrance where Bass Monroe now stood. Bass took in the situation. Miles was sitting next to his side board with a glass of whiskey pressed to his temple not looking at anything. Charlie was leaning on the window sill next to him. Both had been stripped of weapons. "Hello Miles, Charlotte."

"Easy, Charlie," Miles said as he listened to her scramble for a weapon. "He's not going to kill us." He opened one eye to look at Bass. "He wants to know how we got in first."

"That information would be nice," Bass nodded.

Miles smirked at him as he sipped his whiskey. "Let's just say you have some holes in your security that you might want to have checked out."

"I'll be sure to do that," Bass agreed. He began to slowly walk towards Miles, his eyes flicking to Charlie every so often. She was wary of him but she didn't move from Miles' side. "You come into my office, start drinking my whiskey, order my soldiers around. Miles, I'm beginning to think you have a death wish."

"Funny thing that," Miles said as he put the tumbler down still half full. He stared at the reflection of the amber light in the ice cubes. Then he smiled up at Bass. It was a smile full of pain and heartache but it was still a smile. "I'm dying," he said bluntly.

Charlie and Bass reacted exactly the same way. "What?"

"God's honest truth," Miles replied, running his fingers over the tumbler. He sighed. "Always figured I'd go out in a hail of bullets you know? Or at the very least liver failure. But this? Didn't see this one coming." Miles got to his feet, the morbid air about him gone. "But hell, everyone has to go sometime right?"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie snapped. "You're not dying."

"No I actually am," Miles told her.

Bass frowned. "How long do you have?"

"Let's see, Charlie and I started out from camp about two weeks after I learned I was sick…and given how long the trip took us…" Miles shrugged. "A week. Two if someone up there really likes me." The painful smile was back. "And we both know that's not true." Miels started laughing but it quickly turned into coughing. He felt his knees go but before he could hit the floor, two sets of hands were on him. The stray though that this was the first time Bass and Charlie had ever worked together crossed his mind for brief moment before he started heaving.

"There's a trash can next to my desk," Bass told Charlie. "Go get it."

Charlie barely darted back in time to get the bucket in front of Miles. She and Monroe continued to hold Miles as his lunch came up. Both of them tried to ignore the amount of blood that came up as well. "You're going to be alright," Charlie whispered as the vomiting slowed. "You're going to be just fine."

"My bedroom is behind that door," Bass pointed. "Help him into bed. I'll get the doctor."

Charlie nodded and helped Miles to his feet. "Come on," she said. "We need to get you lying down."

"I don't need to lie down," Miles muttered.

"Miles, don't fucking argue," Bass snapped. He hurried out the door and down the hall where he found Jeremy heading for him. "Jeremy, thank god," he panted.

"Sir?" Jeremy frowned.

"Jeremy, I need you to get my personal doctor. Tell him he needs to come over to my room right away. I don't care what he's doing, he needs to be here."

"Sir, what's going on?"

"It's Miles, Jeremy, he's sick. He vomited blood. Now get the doctor."

Jeremy snapped off a salute. "Yes sir."

Bass hurried back to his bedroom. Charlie was struggling to pull the covers off and continue to hold onto Miles. "Let me help," he said quietly. Charlie held Miles up while Bass pulled the sheets and covers back. Together they sat him down then pulled his boots and jacket off before maneuvering him into bed. "The doctor is on his way," Bass explained as he watched Charlie cover Miles with blankets.

"He's going to tell you the same thing," Miles said, not opening his eyes. "I'm dying and that's that."

"You've certainly made your peace with this," Bass noted.

"I never was one to fight a lost cause," Miles pointed out.

"Well I like to think my people are somewhat better trained than those rag tag rebels," Bass retorted. "So we'll see what my doctor says."

Miles tried to sit up but couldn't manage it. He sighed as he turned to Bass. "Call in all the doctors you want. The diagnosis isn't going to change. Now can we please focus on something else?"

"This is my house and I am still the President," Bass insisted. "We'll focus on what I say we'll focus on. Understood?"

Miles rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Sir," a new voice said.

"Doctor," Bass nodded. "This is your patient. I want to know what's wrong with him."

"Yes sir," the doctor agreed. "I'll need you both to wait outside whiel I examine the patient. This won't take long."

"Of course," Bass agreed. He held the door open. "Charlotte."

Charlie didn't want to follow him out but she had no choice. They waited in tense silence in his office while the doctor examined Miles. It was a relief when the older man finally came out. "Well?" Charlie demanded.

"He's a very sick man," the doctor said.

"That's what he told us," Bass replied. "He said he had two weeks to live."

"Did he?" the doctor asked. "Sir, permission to be blunt."

"Please," Bass gestured.

"He was being incredibly optimistic. That man has a week on the outside. Unless you can find something to make him fight harder than he is right now. But I'd doubt it. I've never seen a man so happy to leave this world."

Charlie wanted to snap at the doctor but she held it in. "Is it contagious? What he has?"

"No, you can see if you'd like. He won't be up long though. He asked me for a sedative. Said he's been in some pain recently."

"Charlotte, why don't you go talk to your uncle," Bass suggested. "The doctor and I will discuss what's wrong with him."

Charlie didn't want to take orders from Monroe but she was dying to see Miles again. She darted into the bedroom, surprised at how pale her uncle looked. "Miles?" she called.

"Right here," Miles told her. "Come sit. I can't sit up like this."

Charlie found a chair and settled next to the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Miles gave an awkward shrug. "What would you have done?"

"I don't know. Something."

"Nothing useful."

"You don't know that."

"Actually I do because there's nothing useful that anyone can do. I am dying Charlie. The sooner everyone accepts that the better."

"I don't want to accept it."

"Your choice. But it's still going to happen. So I'm telling you, best make your peace with it while I'm still here instead of waiting to say goodbye."

Charlei took his hand. "You can't die, you promised."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I can't control this one. I don't have a say in whether or not I get to go through this."

"So you're just not going to fight?"

Miles rolled his eyes. "I couldn't stop fighting anymore than you could stop being a whiny brat." Charlie gave a wet chuckle. "But odds are that I'm still going to lose. Still, if I'm really lucky and someone up there really likes me…well maybe I'll get enough time to say goodbye to everyone before I go."

Charlie squeezed his hand. "You will," she promised quietly.

Miles struggled to sit up but only managed to move a few inches. "Look, Charlie I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," Charlie agreed.

"We're…we're going to be here a while. So try not to rock the boat okay? I know you and Monroe don't get along and I'm not asking you to. But at least stay out of his way and don't go looking for fights."

"Alright," she said after a moment.

"Thank you. Now I want to talk to Bass."

"I'm right here," he said from the doorway. "Charlotte, if you'd go to my office please."

Miles looked at her. She leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning," she promised him.

"Sure."

Charlie went out to the office where a fair haired officer stood there. "Miss Matheson," he greeted. "I'm Captain Baker. The President asked me to take you to your room."

"I'm not going to some cell," Charlie told him.

"No, I mean your bedroom. So you can sleep. Aren't you tired from all that walking?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she insisted.

"So you're just going to what? Stand here all day?"

"I won't let him hurt Miles."

Jeremy sighed. "Kid, I hate to break it to you, but Miles is dying. There's not much Monroe can do to him anymore. So you might as well get some sleep and come see him in the morning."

"Captain Baker—"

"Call me Jeremy."

Charlie pursed her lips. "Jeremy then. Monroe and Miles have way too much history for me to just leave the two of them alone."

"But most if it is good history." Charlie paused. "You know I'm right. It's only recently that they stopped getting along. And that's what Miles is banking on. So you need to go to your room before Monroe remembers that he's not supposed to like your family anymore."

Charlie hesitated. She had promised Miles she wouldn't go looking for fights. "Okay," she relented. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want," Jeremy agreed as he led her out of her office.

"How do you know my uncle and Monroe so well?"

"Kid, it's a long story."

While they were arguing in the front room, Bass took over Charlie's seat by Miles. "So you're dying and you come to me," he said quietly.

"That's about the size of it," Miles nodded. "Doc tell you what I have?"

"He tossed around a lot of medical terms I didn't really understand but the one sticking point was that you are letting life slip through your fingers faster than sand through the sieve."

"Maybe I am," Miles agreed. "But aren't you the one that wanted me dead?"

"I never said that."

"I don't know, Bass, the choppers coming after my family was pretty clear on that point."

"That was…"

"What it was doesn't matter, not right now," Miles told him. "And I'm about to conk out from drugs so why don't we hold the deep, philosophical conversations for another time?"

"I can do that," Bass agreed. "Not like you're going anywhere."

"No I'm not." Miles started to let sleep take him but opened one eye. "You're not gonna shoot me in my sleep or anything are you?"

"Why would I do that? We still have to have our deep philosophical conversation."

"Fair point. But you are going to move me to another room I hope."

"Well I would like my bed back."

"That's…that's fair. God, these are some good drugs. Can't…keep my…eyes open."

"Go to sleep Miles. I promised I wouldn't shoot you."

"What about Charlie?"

"I promise I will not shoot Charlotte either. No matter how much she annoys me."

"One of you be here when I…wake?"

"Both of us most likely."

"Good…night…b…b…brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Miles woke up mid afternoon the next day to find Bass and Charlie on either side of his bed. "Last time I woke up to this much tension I got laid the night before," he muttered.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked. "You were asleep for a long time."

"They have really good drugs here in Philly." He cracked his back. "Someone help me sit up. I'm going to hurt my neck looking up at you guys." Bass moved first and put pillows behind Miles' back so he could sit up right. "That's better. Is there food around here? My stomach is not exactly happy with me right now."

"Right here," Charlie said, placing a tray in front of him.

"So what did I miss?" he asked, as he started eating. "Other than you two eye fucking each other." He looked at Bass. "She's legal but you should really get Rachel's permission first."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bass agreed dryly. "The doctor is going to be here in an hour to look you over."

"Doctor? Really, Bass? You had a doctor in here yesterday. And he told you I was dying."

"You want to live under my roof you'll follow my rules," Bass insisted.

"You realize my house is right next door right? Sick as I am, I could walk there."

"Correction, your house used to be next door. How do you know I haven't given it away? You've been gone for four years."

"Did you give it away?"

"No," Bass admitted.

"Then my point stands. Look, don't you have presidential duties or something? I mean I remember a time when I could barely get you to put your John Hancock on an execution order you were so busy." Miles made a shooing motion. "Go look after your country. I want to talk to my niece."

"I'll be back later," Bass told them.

"I'm not sure if that was supposed to be threatening or comforting," MIles said as he watched the other man leave. "Anyway, how have they been treating you?"

"Alright,' Charlie shrugged. "I've only been here like twelve hours."

"Trust me that used to be long enough to get a confession in some cases."

"AM I supposed to be confessing to something?"

"Don't know, you've got something you want to get off your chest?"

"Miles, you're not funny."

"True," Miles admitted. "But you could at least pretend. I'm dying remember?"

"You won't let me forget."

"Because you seem real big on not dealing with that fact."

Charlie pursed her lips. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Alright, what will we talk about?"

"How long are we going to be here?"

"I told you, a while." Miles pushed the mostly full tray away. "I can't exactly go anywhere right now Charlie."

Charlie tilted her head. "Maybe you could if you ate more."

Miles looked at the tray. "Not really that hungry."

"Miles, please."

"I'll eat later. Just…not now."

"Alright," Charlie sighed.

"Look, help me up. I need to use the bathroom."

Charlie helped him to his feet but he couldn't seem to stay on them. "Do you want me to call someone?" she asked.

"The bathroom is no more than a foot away and I am not using a goddamn bed pan," Miles snapped. It took him a good ten minutes but he made to the bathroom on his own power. Getting back was even harder. He was panting by the time he laid down again.

"What can I get you?" Charlie asked.

"A new body?" Charlie frowned but Miles laughed at his own joke. "I'm fine, Charlie. Just tired."

"You just slept for twelve hours."

Miles swallowed. "It's fine. Just let it alone."

They both looked up at the sound of knocking. "Come in," Charlie called.

Bass leaned around the door frame. "I'll be in meetings all day but Jeremy will be just outside if you need anything."

"I do need something actually," Miles said. "I'm expecting a package in the next few days from one of your outposts."

"I'll make sure to tell the soldiers to keep an eye out for it."

"Thank you."

The days flew by as Miles got weaker and weaker. But he beat the doctor's predictions of one week. In fact he seemed determined to hold on until his package arrived. It was only the beginning of the second week but Miles was still around. Bass was starting to pray the package would never get here when Nora Clayton was marched into his office. "Nora,' he greeted.

"Bass," she smiled. "You're looking well."

"You're not."

"Chains don't suit me," she shrugged.

"Let her go," Bass nodded. "She's no threat."

Nora pouted at him. "That's a little hurtful Bass."

"My soldiers report that you walked right into an outpost, put your gun down, knelt on the ground and informed them you had a package for Miles."

"That's right," she nodded.

"But they searched you and couldn't find any package. So they brought you straight to me."

Nora grinned. "We could always play strip search. I remember having a lot of fun with you and Miles at that game."

"Where is the package?" Bass asked.

"Let me see Miles first and then I'll tell you," Nora countered. Her easy demeanor slipped for a moment. "He is still alive isn't he?"

"By sheer force of will," Bass agreed.

Nora grinned. "Miles Matheson is nothing if not sheer force of will. Now let me see him."

"Right this way," Bass gestured. He led her to the room Miles was occupying down the hall and knocked.

"Please tell me you're the stripper I ordered," miles called through the wood.

Nora opened the door with a mischievous grin. "I heard there was a dying man in here. Can't be if you're ordering strippers."

Miles grinned at her. A real grin that made him look as though he was only a little bit sick, maybe just recovering from a cold, rather than dying. "It's my dying wish," he explained. "I refuse to die without getting laid."

They both laughed as Nora made her way to his bedside and kissed his cheek. "She walked into an outpost claiming to have a package for you," Bass explained as he closed the door behind him. "But my soldiers couldn't find anything. Neither could I."

"Of course not,' Miles grinned. They both looked at him like they had some terribly engrossing secret he hadn't figured out. "Come on Bass. What was the first thing I said to you when I first met Nora?"

Bass groaned. "You won't believe the woman I just met," he quoted.

"It's like she's the total package," Miles finished, grinning at Nora.

"So the thing you were waiting for was Nora?" Bass asked.

"Got her in here didn't it?" Miles replied smugly.

"And without a scratch on me," Nora agreed, taking his hand.

Miles looked at her earnestly. "Did you send it?"

"Just before I came, like I promised." Nora squeezed his hand. "She'll get it I promised."

"Good." Miles yawned. "Sorry, they've got me hyped up on all sorts of drugs these days. I don't get to spend much time awake."

"You sleep," Nora told him. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Haven't…seen you in…weeks."

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere now." Nora hummed and Miles' face softened into a smile. "Well bless my soul, what's wrong with me?" she crooned. "I'm twitching and shaking just like a leaf/My friends say I've been bitten by the bug/I'm in love/I'm all shook up."

"You are the only woman I've ever met that could turn Elvis into a lullaby," Miles chuckled.

"I can stop."

"No. Please."

One hand ran through his hair while the other held onto his hand. "My hands are shaky and my knees are weak/I can't seem to stand on my own two feet/Who do you thank when you get such luck/I'm love."

"I'm all shook up," Miles finished. He kept smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

Nora ran her fingers through his hair once more. "What's that old line? 'Haven't we played this scene before'?" she asked Bass.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you remember? The rebels? It was Miles' birthday and you two were in the restaurant starting your celebration. And a bomb went off."

"And Miles was knocked out," Bass nodded. "We both stayed in his room until he woke up."

"And here we are again," Nora sighed. "Except soon when he falls asleep he won't wake up again."

"You don't believe he's going to get better?"

"Not without medicine that we lost in the Blackout." Nora turned to him. "There was one thing I never understood."

"Which was?"

"That rebel and his family, you draped their coffins with the American flag."

"So?"

"So why not the Republic flag? Show off your superiority."

Bass gave a disdainful sniff. "I didn't want them profaning my flag."

"Right." The sarcasm wasn't even hidden in Nora's voice. "Bass, I might not have known you all your life like Miles but I have known you since before you were…this. So don't pull the 'crazy, intense dictator' card with me. Because I know who you are when no one else is around."

"So you think you know me?"

"Not like Miles but yeah. And I know that his death is going to hurt even more than his betrayal did. Because when he leaves his time, he doesn't get a chance to come back."

Bass scowled at her. "You can Charlie can move into Miles' old house. It's hers by right after all. Jeremy can take you both; let him know if you need anything."

"There is one thing," Nora said.

"Yes?"

"My job for Miles was to send a message. The rebels are smuggling news of his illness to Rachel. I can't tell you where she is but hopefully you'll receive a message saying she's awaiting pick up. Let her come Bass. Charlie shouldn't be alone during this."

Bass nodded slowly. "I'll have my ear out for that. Though I'm not sure Charlie will want to see her. She hasn't mentioned Rachel in all the time she's been here."

Nora didn't bother to ask how he knew about that. She wasn't stupid. "She'll need everyone she can get for this." Nora glanced at Miles. "We all will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ballad version of "All Shook Up" is sung by Avila and is really worth the listen. The line "Haven't we played this scene before" comes from the song "Sequel" by Harry Chapin.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Rachel's surrender came in, Miles was spending more time asleep than awake. He couldn't eat much and kept even less down. His bones were starting to peek through the skin. But he was still holding on by his fingertips.

"Where is he?" Rachel demanded as she burst into Bass' office.

"Hello, Rachel, nice to see you."

"Miles," she snapped. "Where is he?"

"Down the hall," Bass said standing and buttoning his jacket. "I was just about to go visit him myself. Come with me."

He led her down the hall to the bed where Miles was resting. Nora and Charlie were already inside talking to him along with a doctor. "I have to limit the visits to two people at a time,' he stated. "You're going to overwhelm him."

"I'm dying, how can they overwhelm me?"

"Your body can't handle the stress."

"What stress? This is my family."

"Don't know about you but my family is always stressful."

Miles grinned at the man. "Doc, I think you might be getting my sense of humor."

"Heaven help us all," Nora said with a soft smile. "Come on, Charlie; let's let your mom and Miles catch up." She nodded to Rachel. "We're staying at Miles' house. You should come over when you're done."

"I will," Rachel nodded. She hugged Charlie. "It's good to see you. You okay?"

"Just worried about Miles," Charlie assured her. "I'll see you when you're done."

"Of course." Rachel waited until they had left the room before taking Nora's seat and taking Miles' hand. "They said you were dying."

"They were right," he told her. He smiled. "You, on the other hand, look really good for a woman that was supposed to be dead by now."

"Good genes," she smiled.

"How do I get those?"

"I'll see if I can get some for you," she promised. Miles let out a weak laugh.

"There was a man with her," Bass broke in. "He says his name is Aaron Pittman. Do you know him?"

"Never heard of him," Miles replied, straight faced. Rachel swatted him. "Okay, fine, he's from Charlie's village."

Rachel turned to him. "Where is Aaron?"

"In a cell,' Bass replied. "Not being tortured or anything. Just sitting there, waiting on my orders to release him." He looked at Miles.

Miles rolled his eyes at the unspoken question. "Aaron barely has the balls to hold a gun, let alone shoot one. He's no threat."

Bass nodded. "I'll have the guards bring him up then."

"Good. Give me a minute with Rachel, would you?"

"Of course."

Miles turned to Rachel as the door closed behind Bass. "This is not the way I expected to go out," he admitted.

"Not the way I expected you to go either," she agreed. "Are they sure you're dying?"

"As sure as they can be." He gripped her hand tighter. "I know you wanted me to take care of Charlie. And this isn't what you had in mind but it was the best I could do under the circumstances. At least she's not in a war zone."

Rachel gave him a wet smile. "You did what I asked of you," she assured him. "You took care of Charlie just like I wanted."

Miles lay back on the bed, the sudden burst of energy having exhausted him. "No…debts?"

"No debts," Rachel echoed. "You don't owe me anything."

Miles smiled as he sunk back into sleep. "Good…sorry I can't talk more…Bass gets the good drugs…"

"I bet he does,' Rachel agreed. "You rest if you need to."

"You…sure you'll be…be okay?"

"I lasted seven years in Bass' care. I'll be fine."

Miles squeezed her hand once more. "See you…later."

"Later," Rachel promised. Miles slipped into sleep and she just watched him for a moment. For as long as she had known him, Miles had been a larger than life force. It was strange to see him so still. Like watching an old dubbed movie where the voices didn't match the actor's mouths.

Rachel got her feet and kissed his forehead before heading out the door. She didn't want to break down in Monroe's office so she took a minute to lean on the door and gather herself. Then she set her shoulders and strode down to Monroe's office. Aaron was there, a soldier undoing his cuffs. "Rachel, what's going on?" he asked.

"Miles is dying," she stated briskly. "And we're going to be here for him until he passes."

"Wait, dying? What do you mean dying?"

"She means dying," Bass replied in a matter of fact tone. "It's hard to say with the current level of technology but my doctors are relatively sure he has some sort of fast progressing cancer. In fact, he wasn't supposed to live this long."

Aaron looked from Bass to Rachel. "And we're supposed to what…exactly?"

"We're supposed to be there for him Aaron. Nora and Charlie are already here."

"Where, in a cell?"

"They're staying in Miles' house," Bass answered. "I can have someone escort you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's next door, Bass. I think we can manage on our own."

"Very well. How was Miles when you left?"

"Tired. He fell asleep very quickly."

Bass nodded. "He sleeps a lot these days. The doctors seem to think it's better for him." He gave a visible shake. "Miles won't wake up again until after dinner at the earliest. You might as well go catch up with your daughter."

"You'll send someone to get us when he wakes?" Rachel asked.

"Of course."

Rachel gave a very business like nod and turned to leave. "Come on, Aaron," she called, striding from the room.

Aaron glanced at Monroe who was working on something at his desk and no longer paying them any mind. Aaron hurried after Rachel. "Uh, what's going on here?"

"What part of Miles is dying is confusing to you right now?"

"All of it actually. You realize we're in Philly right now, right? We're actually in Independence Hall. We were in Sebastian Monroe's office and there were no guns or anything. You could have killed him right then and there."

"And then his soldiers would have killed us," Rachel pointed out, never slowing her stride. "What would that have achieved?"

"Um, Monroe would be dead?"

"And Nora and Charlie would be stuck in the middle of a hostile country with no one to protect them. And Miles would still be dying." She glanced at him. "You should think these things through before trying them."

"So we're just going to stay here?"

"Unless you have some sort of plan to get through the streets crawling with militia while dealing with a sick Miles, then yes, we are." Rachel opened the front door and stepped out into the sunshine. She let it warm her face for a moment before turning to Aaron. "Miles dying…it changes things. There's a truce now. Monroe knows that. So, for right now at least, we are all going to cooperate and focus on Miles. Because he needs it."

"Right. Okay. So which greatly historical building did Miles appropriate as his house?"

"That one."

"Old City Hall?"

"He wanted to be close to Monroe." Rachel shrugged as she led the way to the building next door. She wasn't surprised to find the door unlocked.

"You know, the Supreme Court used to meet here," Aaron said as he walked into the very masculine front room that pretty screamed 'bachelor pad'. Except for the neatness. "And now it's someone's home."

"For right now it's your home," Nora called from the couch. "Miles turned most of the upstairs into guest rooms. There's only two bathrooms though. One upstairs and one downstairs. The upstairs room on the far left is Miles'. The room next to it is the bathroom. I have the room next to that and Charlie is next to me. There's three other rooms to choose from."

Rachel smiled at her. "You are barely hanging on," she stated.

"It helps that Miles has really good whiskey hidden here," Nora replied with a strained smile of her own.

Charlie poked her head around the door frame. "Mom?"

Rachel moved to hug her daughter. "Hey, sweetie. How have you been?"

"Alright, I guess. Just trying to…make sense of this."

"I'm not sure there's any sense to be made," Rachel sighed. "But we'll figure it out."

"So if Miles used to live here, why is he in Independence Hall?" Aaron asked.

"Bass wants him close," Nora explained. "And Miles can't really move under his own power anymore." She got to her feet to get the whiskey and pour some for Rachel. "Soldiers would have to carry him here. For all he's been hiding, Miles is still very much a general. He would never let his men see him so weak. And he'd kill Bass for even suggesting such a thing." She handed Rachel some whiskey. "How is he?"

"He fell asleep after talking to me. Monroe said he doesn't spend a lot of time awake these days."

"It's those doctors," Charlie snapped. "They keep feeding him drugs that knock him out."

"He needs the drugs," Nora insisted gently. "He's in a lot of pain Charlie."

Charlie ripped from her mother's one armed hold and grabbed her jacket. "I'll be back for dinner," she told them.

"I see she's taking this well," Rachel said.

Nora shrugged. "She's been like that a lot. Miles' impending death…she's not coping well."

"I don't imagine she would be," Rachel sighed.

Charlie trudged across the street to Independence Hall. Everyone seemed way too okay with the fact that Miles was dying. Especially Miles. She pushed into the building to see people running around in a fury. Charlie wanted to know what was going on but she wasn't stupid enough to ask the soldiers. Monroe might be being nice right now but Charlie still had a very healthy fear of the militia. She decided to make her way to Miles' room. Even if he wasn't up, she could just be with him for a bit.

"Hey kid,' a voice hissed.

Charlie looked down the hall. "Miles?"

"Get over here," he said with a jerk of his head.

Charlie skittered to his side. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"Causing a distraction," Miles shrugged. He pulled a tennis ball from pocket and winked at her. Then he lobbed the tennis ball down the hall and they both watched as soldiers ran after it. "Come on, let's go out back."

"Tennis balls?" Charlie asked.

"Don't know if you've noticed kid, but I'm in no shape to take on even the greenest militia recruit let alone the guys they've got guarding me. So I do what I can." Miles led her to a garden behind the building and limped to a bench. With a sigh he sat down and turned his face to the sun.

"The doctor's say you need rest," Charlie complained as she followed him out.

"Rest for what?" Miles asked. "I'm dying either way. Besides, I'm not spending the last few days of my life in room that smells like Bass Monroe just got some."

Charlie cocked an eyebrow. "You know what that smells like?"

"I know more about Bass than one person should ever know about someone they aren't married to." Miles looked at her. "Come sit."

With a sigh Charlie sat next to him. "What's going to happen?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When you die. What's going to happen to me and mom?"

Miles shrugged. "Don't know. I brought you here to keep you safe like your mom asked. You can do what you want when you're done. Leave…stay…your choice."

"Would we be safe here?"

"Safe as Bass can make you."

Charlie studied him. "You seem really…okay with this."

"What am I supposed to be Charlie? I'm dying one way or the other. Being upset doesn't change the facts. Doesn't fix anything. Just means I'm dying angry. And that's no way to go out."

"It's how you do everything else," she teased.

"Suppose that's true," Miles agreed, chuckling. The laughter soon turned into coughing which turned into an attack. Charlie was so overwhelmed by the blood, she screamed.

Bass came running from the house with Rachel on his heels. "What happened?" Rachel demanded.

"He-he-there was—he was fine and—"

Bass knelt by his friend. "Damn it, Charlie! Go get the doctor!"

Charlie sprinted off while Rachel and Bass took care of Miles. His attack passed and they got him to his room. The doctor said Miles was getting worse but they all knew that. Rachel turned to Bass. "My father is a doctor," she said without preamble. "He lives in Texas."

"I'm the last person he'll want to see."

"You still have the pendant you took from Ben?"

"Yes."

"I'll go with some soldiers. You can tell their president we're just going to pick up my father and he can take a look at Miles."

"No."

They both turned to the bed where Miles was laying. "Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"I said no,' he repeated. "No more doctors, Rachel. No more poking, no more prodding, no more trying to find a way out of this. I'm on my way out. I'm okay with it."

"Well the rest of aren't," Bass retorted. "So you're going to get poked and prodded until we're satifisted.

Miles struggled to sit up. "Except that is never going to happen, Bass. Because you guys will only leave it alone when you hear I'm going to live. And that option is off the table."

"You don't' know that," Bass insisted.

"Every doctor has said the same damn thing! I. AM. DYING! The sooner everyone accepts that the better!"

"You owe me!" Rachel screeched. Both men turned to her. There were tears in her eyes but at the same time she had never looked stronger. "You owe me," she repeated in a quieter voice. "For the bus station and taking me from my kids and a whole host of other sins that we don't have time to get into. So you are going to do this for me, do understand me? Because you owe this one thing."

Miles collapsed against the pillows. "Fine," he agreed. "This one last thing. But I want you both to promise that when Gene gives the bad news, and he will, you will move on from this stupid quest."

"Done," Bass agreed stiffly.

Miles looked at his sister in law. "Rachel?"

"If he says you're going to die, I'll accept it," she nodded. "But I don't think he will."

"He will," Miles sighed. "Now go argue somewhere else. I'm tired."

"You've barely eaten today," Bass frowned.

"I'm not hungry, let me sleep."

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Miles awoke to a strange feeling on his stomach. "Are you two actually playing checkers on top of me?" he frowned.

"We wanted to visit you," Charlie shrugged as she moved her piece.

"But you were taking too long to wake up," Nora added, jumping Charlie's piece.

"Excuse me for dying," he replied. "Since when does that mean you can play games on my chest?"

"Stomach," Nora corrected. "And you sleep too much."

"Yeah, yeah, so you all keep telling me."

"Don't move," Charlie chided as he tried to get up. "We're playing."

"And I need to pee. So either I wet the bed or you move the board."

Nora lifted the board. "Go ahead."

Miles rolled out of the bed and just barely managed to catch himself before falling on the floor. Charlie tried to help him but he growled. "I can do it myself," he insisted. "I'll be damned to hell before I let someone drag me to the bathroom."

"Stubborn ass," Nora sighed.

"But you love me." Miles grabbed onto his IV and used it to push himself forward. For all he acted alright with dying, he was still…bothered by it. Well, bothered by the way everyone kept acting around him. The guilt and the pain were enough to choke a horse. So Miles acted like he wasn't dying. And he could keep the charade up as long as he could keep walking. Which was tough as hell but he was nothing if not committed.

"You look like you're going to collapse," Charlie said as he finally made it back to his bed.

"I've been worse,' He panted.

"Wanna try being a little more convincing on that one?" Nora offered.

"I would but…yeah, not coming." Miles laid back and reached for the blankets. "Anyway, when's Gene coming? Soon, right?"

"Any day now," Charlie nodded as she drew the blankets up and smoothed them down like she used to do for Danny. "Monroe sent mom out with a bunch of soldiers and they just reported back that they were on their way."

"Yay," he groaned. "More doctors."

"You could have said no," Nora pointed out.

"No debts," he said simply.

Nora just shook her head. They started playing checkers again while Miles rested. Soon there was a sharp knock on the door. "What is it?" Miles called.

"Dr. Porter has arrived."

Miles wrinkled his nose. "Send him in," Nora called, leaning over to kiss his nose.

"Grandpa," Charlie smiled as the other man eased through the door. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Charlie," Gene replied, leaning down to hug her. "Miles."

"Gene." Miles gave a stiff, false smile. "This is Nora Clayton. Nora, Gene Porter, Rachel's father."

"Good to meet you," Nora said with cool politeness.

"And you, ma'am," Gene nodded. He gestured to the checkers on Miles' stomach.

"I double as a table now," Miles explained.

"Well I hate to interrupt but I need you two to leave so I can look Miles over. I'm sure you can take your checkers game somewhere else."

"It's alright," Charlie told him, sweeping the pieces off. "Nora keeps beating me anyway." She smiled at Miles. "We'll be back after Grandpa is done."

"Go," he waved, "have fun." He looked at Gene as the ladies left. "Must be good for you to see me like this."

"You can't say it's not what you deserve," Gene replied.

"Does that mean you're going to be nice and just let me die?" he asked hopefully.

"Rachel said you were eager to go," Gene nodded as he set out his tools. "Any reason why?"

"So many but none you care about." He sighed as Gene began to prod at him. "Guess you're really going to go through the exam, huh?"

"I promised my daughter."

"Fine."

Everyone waited in Bass' office while Gene examined Miles. The air was more resigned than tense. Finally he came out. "Well?" Bass demanded.

"Miles wasn't lying," Gene replied. He looked at Rachel. "I know you wanted other news but he was telling the truth. He's dying."

"How long does he have?" Nora asked.

"It's impossible to say. But if there was anything you wanted to tell him, I'd do it sooner rather than later. Because he's not going to be around too much longer."

Bass nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Porter. Can I assume you'll be staying with your family in Miles' old house?"

"Of course,' Gene agreed. "Rachel, he did have a message for you."

Rachel looked up. "What?"

"He wanted me to ask you…no debts?" Gene frowned. "Do you know what that means?"

"I do," Rachel nodded. She looked at Jeremy. "Tell him no debts, okay? For real this time. He's free and clear now. He can die with a clear conscience."

"I'll let him know," Jeremy agreed.

"Thank you."

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked. Everyone turned to her. "No debts. Miles keeps saying that, why?"

"Because Miles doesn't like owning people," Bass said. The attention turned to him. "Miles…Miles likes to be the leader, to know he can do everything by himself. It's impossible of course but that's never mattered much to Miles. Every time he has to ask for help, that breaks his image. It creates a debt between him and the other person. The sooner he can clear it up, the better he feels. Miles wouldn't' want to die knowing he owed anyone at all."

Nora sighed as she turned to Rachel. "Why don't we go back to the house? The grief level is about the same but the tension is way lower. And there's alcohol."

"God yes," Rachel agreed. "I could use a drink. Get your stuff, Charlie."

"Yes mom. You coming, Aaron?"

"I'm certainly not staying here."

Everyone but Bass and Jeremy went next door to Miles' old house. Nora dug out a bottle of Jonnie Walker Blue to share around. "Pre Blackout whiskey?" Gene asked.

"This isn't even the first bottle we've opened," Aaron told him. "Miles hoarded the stuff."

"I'm surprised he didn't take it with him to the bar," Charlie said. "But then I guess he figured he could get more."

"That and he planned on coming back," Nora added as she sat back on the couch.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Well, maybe not right up front," Nora admitted, "but you know it was always a possibility. After all he and Bass are practically brothers. There has always been a part of Miles that planned on returning. Maybe once eh thought things calmed down more."

"But things get kept getting worse," Aaron pointed out.

"Of course they did. I never said he was smart."

"That's our Miles," Rachel sighed. "Man always did have a certain blind spot for Bass."

"It doesn't matter," Charlie said. "We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"Do?" Aaron repeated.

Charlie looked at her grandfather. "You said Miles is dying right?"

"Sooner rather than later," Gene nodded.

"So we need to figure out what we're going to do when he's gone." Charlie wrapped both hands around her whiskey. "I mean, what's going to happen to us?"

"Actually…Monroe will probably take care of us," Nora told them.

"Take care of us?" Aaron said. "What does that entail exactly?"

"Monroe is loyal to Miles," Nora explained. "He won't let us starve or throw us in a cell when Miles is gone. He'll let us alone as long as we don't try to overthrow the government."

"I got the impression that's exactly what all of you were doing before I got here," Gene said.

"Things are different now," Rachel and Nora said in tandem.

"Well, let me know when you figure all of this out," he sighed. "I'm going to bed."

They talked through the night but no solution came. The next few days were the same. Visit Miles, try to figure out what they were going to do, and try to keep the awkward and fragile peace between them and Monroe. Until a soldier came for Nora. She was led into Miles sick room which was looking more depressing by the minute. Still she smiled for him. "Heard you were calling for me."

"And they finally listened," Miles chuckled. "Come here."

Nora settled next to him, leaning down for a kiss. "You've looked better."

"I've felt better. And that's why you're here."

"I'm no doctor."

"I know. But I need something from you."

Nora took his hand. "Anything," she promised.

"I want you to love me."

Nora shook her head. "I already do."

"No, I mean…love me," Miles gestured to his lower body and watched comprehension dawn in her eyes. Then doubt. "Come on, Nora, call it my last wish. I don't want to die without feeling you against me one last time."

"You know, Rachel lives next door too. You don't have to settle."

"Not settling. If I wanted Rachel here I would have called for her." He kissed her hand. "I want you, Nora. I have for a long time now. Dying just gave me the courage to finally say it."

Nora shook her head. "You're a real son of a bitch, Matheson."

"Believe me, I know." He smiled and tried for lightness. "I have to warn you, I can't actually do anything. I mean I'm hopped up on drugs that keep me awake and get me hard but you're really going to have to do all the work. Which is standard for our relationship."

She leaned over to kiss him. "I love you but I hate you."

"Once again, standard for our relationship," Miles smiled.

Nora kissed him again. If this was her last chance to be with him then she'd grasp it with both hands. Their time together was slow and intimate, with Nora doing most of the work. Not that she minded. Miles could do sex talk better than anyone she had ever met. When she finally collapsed on him from the force of her orgasm, it felt like it used to. When Miles was healthy and there was no baggage between them. "How did you get the drugs?" she asked, cuddling up to him.

Miles stroked her hair. "Simple enough. I've got good doctors here remember? Bass is making all sorts of promises to keep me alive and as happy as possible."

"So you asked the doctors for the meds?"

"How else would I get them?"

Nora giggled. "I bet the looks on their faces were priceless."

"It was…interesting." Miles kissed her hair. "I'm sorry…about all of this."

"Don't," Nora warned. "Don't cheapen this with apologies."

"In that case, I think it's time to sleep."

"I can do sleep," Nora agreed, drawing the covers around them.


End file.
